kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lilas
Lilas, also known as Hex '''and '''Unity, is the name given to the AI that shares a body with Lana. History Near the end of K.O.R.E.’s operations Lana found the beginnings of a machine meant to operate biotech for operatives which inevitably failed and was decommissioned. Seeing it as somewhat of a challenge, Lana took it upon herself to finish the project. She was successful, but upon testing it, the machine registered her as an operative and tried to integrate with her biotech. finding none, it ended up fusing permanently with her skin and nervous system before shutting off due to information overload. When it eventually booted back up, it read Lana's own nervous system functions as partially its own and thus adjusted its AI to be based on her personality. Appearance Since Lilas and Lana occupy the same body, Lilas technically appears identical to Lana. His "real" self is the silvery-black metallic substance coating around half of Lana's skin. The only visual difference that occurs when Lilas is in control is the bionic (right) eye starts glowing. His voice has a slight buzz underneath, and sounds almost like two people talking at once. Personality Since Lilas based his AI on Lana’s personality when fusing with her, he has a similar personality to her. He is more sarcastic and less tolerant than Lana in general. He's kind of grumpy and tends to complain a lot. He lets on about how stressed he/Lana is, usually exaggerating how bad it actually is. He often teases his teammates. Though he'd never admit it, he's actually excited to be experiencing life as a human since it's not something he was built for. He cares for Lana deeply and often acts on his own during battle to protect her. Since Lilas and Lana share the same body they'll constantly switch who's in control, which can be kind of jarring. The only indication of a switch is that the voice of the "pilot" will become slightly louder than the other. Abilities Synthetic Symbiosis - Lilas is a synthetic built for interfacing with and upgrading with machinery and weapons. * Weapon Creation/Manipulation — He can help Lana “upgrade” existing weapons or machines, even if they’re broken, to work differently/”better” by connecting them his body. He can also create new weapons or machines if given enough spare parts. * Innate Armor — His body can shift around Lana's to be used as protection. * Computer Perception — His robotic brain allows him to compute and process information at great speeds, quickly coming up with probabilities in battle situations. * Enhanced Strength — He’s much stronger than the average human. * Technopathy — He can allow Lana to “speak” to and command machines wirelessly after establishing an initial physical connection. * Conduction - He can conduct electrical impulses through Lana's body without any damage to her. Weaknesses He can’t build/“upgrade” anything without constantly being in contact with the parts, so he usually draws them into his arm to avoid any problems. High heat exposure could fry his circuitry. Relationships Trivia Category:Fraymotif's characters